lonesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Messages (All Frequencies)
When choosing the option to "search all frequencies", "You" doesn't receive a fixed message. But rather receives a random short message that give a vague hint at where he should go next, among these however are messages that seem to quote various games, movies, or other pop cultural installations that have influenced Lone Survivor. (Note that the following section may contain spoilers.) Confirmed messages so far at the following events: Beginning: #"...we, the survivors... ...praying for... ... ...in 203..."' (You':' '"That's all I could get. Hmmm, I wonder if I should head for 203 first? Maybe there's someone alive in there?")''' #"... don't know if anyone's... ...of us are still alive... ...or could be if you..." (You':' "Could there be someone out there?")' there might be survivors at 203 After you get the handgun: #"... got yourself a gun... ... got yourself a gun ... ...ot your ... a gu ..." (a reference to Alabama3) #"... as as as as as as as as as as as as as ..." #"... time to go out ... ... time to go out... ... go out, go out ..." #"... the northwest wall ... ... of the floor below ... ... I'm waiting ..." #"... zzzzzt ...." After finding a card from The Director: #"... 204 ..." #"... can't be responsible ..." #"... we all need help sometimes ..." #"... meet The Director ..." #"... I know you ..." #"... 204, 204, 204 ..." #"... idsuvs sds sdpko ...." First time you meet The White-Faced Man: # "...you are above us... ... ...above us ... above us.." '(You:' "That's an SOS? Still, maybe I do need to go down to the basement..."')' # "... met you once... ...that dark corridor.. ...come find us..." '(You': "I can't be hearing it right."')''' First encounter with Daddy: #"... the south tunnel ... ... we're coming for you ... ... down below ..." #"...find the generator room... ... down in the depths ... ... bring light ..." #"... down here waiting for... I'm in the basement ..." Encounter Daddy before The White-Faced Man: #"... the basement ... the basement ..." #"... start the generator ... trap the beast ..." #"... sdk fuhsd iuh sdv hsdvs ..." When you fix the generator: #"... the creature, call it ..." #"... now call the beast down with you ..." #"... find the elevator ... down below ..." After you defeat Daddy: #"... at the bottom of the alley..." #"... itchy, scratchy, meaty..." (a reference to Resident Evil 1) #"... time to meet again ..." #"... still nothing to learn ..." Second time you meet the White-Faced Man: #"... sduihciuhs sdchsiudhs sdcuhs ..." #"... where it all happened ..." #"... find the bus ..." #"... the bus you know she was in ..." #"... down in the Southwest ..." After fighting Mother: #"... now you remember us ..." #"… come and find us …" #"… it’s starting to come back …" #"… crsush, frestnefdiit.. sdccsd …" #"... we'll never be fre- ... ... nless you set us free ..." #"… the white place … … in the white place …" #"… daddy’s boy …" #"… now we are acquainted …" #"...hink you can escape me b-..." #"... where it all began, not where you thought it began ..." Note: "You" will say "There's got to be a useful message in here" after you search all frequencies no matter what he hears from the radio. Also note that most transmissions are drowned out by static, indicated by the brief pauses in messages. Category:Game mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Story